


Part Two

by Opl_Mor



Series: Of Small Talks and Forget-me-nots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is still a ballerina blackbelt, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Homecoming, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opl_Mor/pseuds/Opl_Mor
Summary: Nearly a decade after she left, the love of Shiro's life appears as suddenly as she did the first time he saw her all those years ago.Allura's just as mystical as he remembers her being, but he's no longer the boy he was when she left.The sequel toPart One





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> K so I figured I can at least start posting chapters as I put myself through the long and torturous death that only holidays in retail can provide. I'll be putting them up every other day so hopefully that'll be A good pace.
> 
> I should also mention that if you havent read Part One it's not absolutely imperative but things will make a lot more sense if you have. 
> 
> Once again I want to acknowledge how lucky I was to have the wonderful and amazingly talented artists that have helped me with the story. [Paladin's Pride](https://paladinspride.tumblr.com) created the masterpieces in Part One as well as the banner, so if you havent admired that I highly suggest you hop to!  
> Then to [apodemusalpicola](https://apodemusalpicola.turmblr.com), who did the stunning art in the final chapter of this fic.
> 
> Special thanks to Riss who helped me beta this. Without her this would not have been possible, and I thank her from the bottom of my heart! She put up with a lot these last few months and I cannot stress how incredible she is. So THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH DEAR <3 <3 <3 !!!

“Shiro, please get up, you're going to be late!”

The voice easily pierced through the wooden door and straight into Shiro's waking consciousness. Weighted eyelids blinked open, slowly brushing away any lingering hopes of staying exactly where he was. 

“Shiro?” 

“Yeaah,” the tired teen groaned, “Yeah, ‘m up.” 

Shiro tossed from his side to his back, blinking at the ceiling fan wobbling precariously above him. He wondered absently how he’d slept through his alarm when it suddenly blared to life. Annoyance tugged at him, he could have stayed blissfully asleep for another 47 seconds, but no, his mom was paranoid and he had to suffer for it.

The dismiss button clicked underneath his palm as he used his momentum to sit up. Shiro rubbed at his eyes before getting to his feet and stretching his aching muscles. Here it was, the first day of his last year in high school. He was more than ready to be done with the looming brick building filled to the brim with hormonal gaggles of other teens. There were more important things than the pageantries and mediocre content of Garrison High, and Shiro couldn’t wait to be away from it all. 

“Morning mom,” Shiro greeted his mother with a kiss to the top of her head as she sat at the kitchen table. The New York Times crossword was folded on the table as she took a sip of her coffee; her ink black hair was tousled from having just woken up herself. 

“Shiro,” she started seriously, pulling her bright purple robe closer, “are you sure you’re going to be able to keep working now that school’s started?”

He rolled his eyes to himself as he pulled a carton of orange juice from the fridge and grabbed breakfast bar from the pantry. He knew this conversation was coming, he had just hoped it wouldn’t have to be first thing in the morning. “Mom,” he started calmly, “you woke me up before my alarm went off, it’s not like I’m even running late.”

“Would you have woken up to your alarm?”

“Yes,” Shiro sat across from her, “hints what an alarm is for.” 

“I’m just worried that you’ll overwork yourself.” 

“It’s the  _ first  _ day.”

“I know,” Ami sighed, reaching her hand across the table to lay over her son’s, “but you shouldn’t have to work anyway, I’m sorry.” 

“Mom,” Shiro twisted his palm so he could cup her hands and look at her seriously, “we’ve been through this, I _ want _ to help.” 

“But now that school’s started again-”

“Hey,” Shiro interrupted as he got to his feet, “I’ve gotta go, but if you really want to have this discussion I will be happy to tell you why you’re wrong when I get back tonight.” 

His mother fixed him with a pointed glare, “Watch yourself, mister, I’m still your mother.”  

He chuckled as he kissed the crown of her head again, “Love you, I’ll see you later.” 

She sighed and got to her feet to pull him into a proper hug, “I love you too,  _ my little lion _ !” 

Shiro groaned at the nickname she’d refused to give up even though he felt he was far too old for it. She, of course, argued that he’ll always be her baby and thus will never be too old for her nicknames. 

The city bus was pulling to the stop just as he got to it, which was good because, for half a second he was afraid he’d have to take the car. Shiro knew that most kids his age would gladly shove their parents to the mercy of public transportation, but he couldn’t stand the thought of his mom traversing the city like that. Not that she hadn’t before, but that didn’t mean he would. The city had only grown since they’d moved and since his mom’s company had opened up their new building on the complete other side of it, Shiro absolutely refused to take the car if he could help it. 

One nice thing about taking the bus, though, was the he had the time completely to himself. He often read or scrambled to finish assignments, but since it was only the start of the new semester and he was still waking up, Shiro chose today to just sit back and listen to his music as the buildings passed him by.

He had plenty of time when the bus finally dropped him off, so after he settled most his things in his locker, Shiro reclaimed his hideaway beneath the stairs of the lunchroom. It’d been 3 years of this hellhole and in all that time, this spot had been there for him. 

“Tamagotchi!” A smaller boy called to him with his arms outstretched. Shiro sighed, preparing for- yup,  _ that _ . Those arms wrapped around his shoulders as the other teen threw himself on his friend, his mess of strawberry blond hair completely obscuring Shiro's line of sight. 

“Hi, Matt,” Shiro droned. 

“ _ Hi Matt _ ?” The boy mocked as he straightened back up, “That's all you have to say to your best friend?” 

“Pft. Best friend?” 

“Well,” Matt started reasonably as he settled by Shiro’s side, “ I'm your  _ only _ friend which makes me your best friend by default.” 

Shiro sighed, “Yeah, you’ve got me there.” 

“So…”

“So?”

“So, it’s senior year!” Matt raised an arm in a very ‘HaZah!’ motion that made Shiro chuckle and shake his head. His friend was a dork and he loved him. “Last year of freedom before being chained to The Man the rest of our natural born lives!”

“You’re such an optimist.”

“Aren’t you excited!”

“Actually,” Shiro looked ahead, losing his focus in the blur of students passing by, “I’d rather just be done with all this already.”

“My sweet Tamagotchi, I pity you,” Matt shook his head and patted his friend’s back, “You’re only saying that because you’ve already lost your soul to the corporate machine.” 

Shiro rolled his eyes, “I have a  _ job _ , that doesn’t mean I’ve sold my soul, just that maybe I’m more interested in helping my mom out than going to meaningless parties and stuff.” 

“Lots of people have jobs, man.” Matt stood, stretching his back, “Just tell me you’ll at least  _ try  _ being a typical teenager with me this year?” 

Shiro laughed, “Us  _ typical _ ??”

Matt sighed and rested a hand on his hip, “You know what I mean, Shiro.” 

He did know, but Shiro genuinely wasn’t interested in things like that- there was too much he felt he needed to do with work and getting prepared for college and he was figured that his friend just didn’t understand. “Okay, fine. What do you have first period?” 

“Bio, you?” 

“Stats with Slav.”

Matt grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him to his feet, “Who’s that?”

“I don’t know,” Shiro shrugged, “must be new.” 

He pulled out his schedule and brought it close to his nose, “Hey, I have him for homeroom!”

“Me too!” Shiro smiled, “At least we have  _ one  _ class together this semester!”

“Yeah well,” Matt glanced at his watch and groaned, “see you at lunch?” 

“Meet me here?” 

Matt smirked and patted Shiro’s shoulder, “You got it, Tamagotchi!” 

With that the two went separate ways and Shiro hoped that this new teacher would at least make math slightly less miserable. 

But, oh boy was he wrong. By the time he met Matt for lunch, Shiro felt as though his head was going to explode. He could hardly focus on his other classes because all he picture was the whiteboard packed to the brim with notes. It was the  _ first day _ , for God Sake! It was the day reserved for awkward introductions and a lazy overview of the class not a fucking notebook’s worth of probability questions to be looked over by the following class. 

“...and half the time, I couldn’t even understand a word he was saying!” Shiro complained as his friend listened sympathetically. They’d taken their packed lunches to the courtyard and sought out the most comfortable looking patch of grass.

“Sound great,” Matt frowned, “I wonder how he’s gonna be for homeroom.”

Shiro took a deep breath, “Damn, I don’t even want to  _ think  _ about that.”

“At least we’ll suffer together,” Matt patted his shoulder as he took another bite.

Shiro let out his breath in one puff, “Right.”

“Why’d you even take stats?” Matt asked through stuffed cheeks, “You suck at math.” 

“I don’t know!” Shiro grabbed at his hair, “I mean I really really need it to look good on my college app for Stanford, but if I have to go through the semester with that crazy little man I think I might go postal!” 

Matt shrugged, “Then take a different one.”

“I  _ can’t  _ he’s the only stats teacher for ib this year!” Shiro whimpered, “Why did I have to wait to take it?”

“Yeah, man, you should’ve done it with me last year.” 

Shiro sat up, “That’s right, you  _ did  _ take stats last year, didn’t you?” 

Matt rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, I’ll bring you my notes tomorrow.” 

Shiro smiled widely, “Thanks, buddy, you’re the best!” 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” 

“You’re not as funny as you think you are,” Shiro deadpanned.

Matt gasped dramatically putting his hand over his heart, “How could you say such a thing? I take it back, you can suffer through stats all alone!”

“No, Matt, I’m sorry! You’re the funniest person I know!” Objectively speaking, Shiro didn’t really know many other people, and Matt  _ was _ pretty funny in his own way so it wasn’t exactly a lie. 

“Hm,” Matt crossed his arms, “fine, you’re lucky I’m merciful.” 

Shiro wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained because he really did need Matt’s help if he wanted a fighting chance for an A. 

“So, dude,” Matt started seriously, “have I told you about the new girl in my class?”

“No. But do I care?” He drawled, “Also no.” 

“You will eat those words when you see her, my friend!” Matt sighed dreamily, “She is by far the most beautiful creature I have ever- and I do mean  _ ever  _ ever- seen. I forgot her name, but she-”

“You met the ‘ _ most beautiful creature _ ’ you’ve ever  _ ever  _ seen and you forgot her name?” Shiro scoffed, “Sounds like true love to me.” 

“I can’t help that I forgot it! She was just  _ so distracting _ ,” Matt threw himself back to look at the passing clouds. “I’m tell you, man, she’s gorgeous. Her eyes are like lavender, and her hair is long and silky and stark friggin white! Like, I honestly can’t tell if it’s bleached or just magically like that because it looks so natural. Her body is bangin and her face is angelic.” Another airy sigh, “Mark my words, buddy, I’m gonna marry that girl someday.”

Shiro chuckled, “She sounds like a dream.”

“Yeah,” Matt smiled serenely, “she’s another  _ ib _ -kid so you’ll probably have a class with her.”

“I’ll keep my eye out.” 

The bell rang and Matt let out a loud ‘BOO!’ before they reluctantly trudged to their homeroom. Shiro was grateful that he at least had his friend there because he felt like he was truly going to  _ lose it  _ if he had to have Slav alone every single morning during the school week. At least now he’d only be alone three of the five days. 

Homeroom was nice because everyone just kinda got to do what they wanted, and senior year homeroom was notorious for neither students nor teachers giving a single fuck what they did as long as it was within policy. Every student looked forward to the class senior year, but Shiro should have known from his first few minutes with the new teacher that his homeroom would be anything but what they’d expected. 

Slav was a small man, standing just as tall at Shiro’s shoulder if he straighten up. His thick accent made it hard to understand him, but Shiro had learned that the man also talked so quickly that if he didn’t happen to be writing it out on the board, nobody would be able to understand what he said at all. Shiro could only hope that homeroom would require little lecture. He and Matt found a table in the far corner of the classroom and watched as the other students trickled in. 

Most kids he recognized from the last few years, some from junior high or even as far back as elementary, but there were a few faces that were new to him. A couple of boys here and there, a girl with edgy purple highlights and a ‘cut you’ kind of glare, and another girl who literally took Shiro’s breath away when he glanced over. Matt slammed the back of his hand into his chest to get his attention when she walked in and suddenly he understood his friend’s infatuation with her.

Her silvery white locks trickled down her back, bouncing gently as she walked- glided- into the room. It was such a striking contrast to her dark olive skin. She held her books tightly to her chest, creasing the bright purple button down she was wearing with white skinny jeans and Shiro was casually trying not to notice how well they suited her. 

_ Allura _ . She looked just as ethereal as the first day they’d met. She still held herself like royalty, her chin was raised as she surveyed the class- lavendar eyes scanning each table until- 

His heart hammered in his ears as he quickly shifted his focus to the windows at his side, trying to ignore the curious expression he saw from her reflection. Matt was speaking- probably ogling over the new girl- but Shiro couldn’t understand him. He was torn between staying seated and pretending as if he didn’t recognize her, or getting up and running over to scoop up the girl who’d left him behind all those years ago. 

His first friend. His first  _ love _ . When did she get back? Why didn’t he know she was back? Shiro clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. Why would he have known? She probably didn’t even remember him. 

“Hey,” Matt started with a concerned pinch in his brow as he set his hand on his friend’s arm, “You okay, buddy?” 

“Attention class!” Slav silenced the buzzing room, “Please take your seats, now! Yes, we have lots of work to get to doing today, thank you!” 

Slav didn’t make them introduce themselves to the class- something Shiro was eternally grateful for knowing he wouldn't be able to if he tried. He watched Allura settle in the seat nearest the door (their orientation to each other an eerie semblance to all those years ago). Instead, Slav spent the day lecturing them on everything they, as seniors, would need to be getting ready for. 

Minutes that seemed to take forever ticked by and Shiro did his best to stay engaged with the notes on the board if only to distract himself from the ever present fluttering in his stomach. Matt had situated his notebook between them and kept writing notes, most of which were mere speculations on the mysterious girl on the other side of the room. 

Matt wondered why she moved from England (at least he  _ assumed  _ it was a recent move because of how thick her accent was)- did she know someone here? Family? Friend? And what would Shiro think about inviting her to sit with them next time? Should he introduce himself after class? Because if he didn’t, someone else would and they had a very small window to bring her into their circle before she was scooped up by another, more popular one. Shiro didn't answer any of these questions, but found himself getting more and more annoyed with his friend by the second. 

Matt was a good guy with a kind heart and the purest of intentions; there wasn't any reason Shiro should be getting so upset, but he _ was _ . He didn't want to think about anyone getting close to Allura, even if it was his own best friend. Then again, he didn't really have any intention of getting close himself. He couldn't bring himself to because he didn't want to face the fact that she probably didn't remember him; and even if she did, she'd probably only feel sorry for him and see the weak little boy who clung to her like a baby. 

It was true he'd missed her- God he'd missed her so fucking much- but that didn't mean she owed him any sort of recognition. She'd moved on with her life, he was sure of it, and why should he remind her of what she left behind? 

_ Shiro,  _ Matt hastily scrawled on the page between them _ ,  I'm going to try and talk to her after class.  _

Shiro stared at the note for a minute before replying,  **_Good for you._ **

_ You'll be there right?  _

He didn't respond. No he wasn't going to be there, Shiro planned on being on the other side of the building before the bell finished ringing. 

_ Buddy? _

Again, he didn't answer. 

_ C’mon I need you for emotional support! Pleeeaaaaasssssseeee??  _

Shiro looked at his friend silently begging him- took in his pushed out lower lip and big pleading eyes. He sighed heavily, she probably did recognize him anyway, right? So what harm would there be in hanging behind as his friend introduced himself? Shiro relented to Matt's plea with a scowl,  _**Fine**.  _

When the bell rang, Allura was one of the first out the door and Matt scrambled after her, dragging Shiro by the arm as he went. 

“Um, excuse me!” Matt called to her through the thickening crowd, “New girl?”

Allura paused in step to look over her shoulder. Shiro gulped, turning himself slightly away as he stopped a couple places back. She looked like a deer surveying her surroundings until her big doe eyes found Matt. 

“Hello,” she started, turning to him fully.

“Hello,” Matt smiled, extending a hand, “my name's Matt, and yours might be?”

She looked at his outstretched hand skeptically, reminding Shiro of the first time they'd met. She seemed to be a big fan of the handshake back then, he wondered what happened to change that. After shifting her notebooks to one arm, her free hand met Matt's nonetheless as she replied, “Allura.”

Her voice was melodic as her mouth moved around each vowel, it was rounder than Shiro remembered it. Just as sweet, but there was more to it. 

“That is a beautiful name,” Matt started smoothly, “almost as beautiful as you, if you don't mind my forwardness."

Shiro bit back the burning in his stomach and reminded himself that he had no right to be jealous. Still, he chanced a glance at Allura who smiled thoughtfully before replying with a sweet thank you. Then her eyes flicked up, meeting his. Her expression changed to something of shock then intrigue as she stepped purposefully past Matt. 

Shiro’s eyes widened and he tried taking a step back but didn't move fast enough. Her soft hand trapped his jaw; she pulled him down for a closer look. Allura turned his head from one side to the other, intently studying him before centering it with hers. 

“‘uuh,” Shiro started, trying his best to smile playfully with his cheeks slightly squashed in her grip, “hey.”

Allura gasped, letting go of his chin in favor of covering her mouth. The clatter of her books hitting the floor seemed to echo in the crowded hall as she threw her arms around Shiro's neck. His breath seemed to lose itself in a heartbeat when she tightened her arms. 

“I knew it was you,” she sighed into his shoulder. 

“Heh.” Shiro relaxed and timidly brought his free hand to her back, “h-hey, Allura.”

“Wait a minute,” Allura pushed back at him with a glare, “did you know it was  _ me _ ?”

Shiro winced, rubbing the back of his neck, “yeeaaah.”

When Allura scowled, he couldn't say he was surprised when she smacked his arm, “And you didn't even say hi?”

Shiro shrugged, “I didn't think you'd recognize me!” 

“Well I  _ did _ ,” she crossed her arms defensively, “And even if I hadn't you still should have said something!”

“Sorry,” he sighed. 

“Don't apologize, just-" Allura's expression soften, “What happened to your lisp?”

“Ummm, hi, Matt here,” the other boy materialized at their side with one hand raised, “quick question for ya, um  _ how _ exactly do you know each other?” 

“Well, we used to be neighbors some time ago,” Allura answered bashfully swiping a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“Huh, interesting,” Matt started, cupping his chin thoughtfully, “Shiro, you never told me you lived in England.” 

“I  _ didn't, _ ” Shiro replied. The hallways were practically empty by this point and he was gratefully for the easy excuse to end this encounter. Not that it wasn't nice knowing that Allura actually remembered him, but it was a little overwhelming and Matt's interrogation certainly wasn't helping. “But, uh, we really should go, the bell’s about to-" 

As if on cue the empty halls echoed loudly with the ringing of the bell; they were all officially late to sixth period on the first day. 

“Oh no,” Allura looked around in a rising panic, “I don't even know where my next class  _ is _ .”

Shiro immediately kneeled to gather the notebooks she'd dropped, “What class do you have?”

When he handed them over, Allura scrambled through her folders until she could pull out her schedule, “English with Haggar?” 

Both Shiro and Matt winced. 

“What?” She looked between them, “What is it?”

“Nothing really,” Matt shrugged, “Haggar’s just a total witch.” 

Allura frowned, “Really?”

“She's tough, that's for sure,” Shiro started in a reassuring tone, “but you'll be fine as long as you stay on her good side by doing all of your work on time and never missing a class.”

“Oh bollocks,” she said, “I'm sure being late on the first day is really going to set a good impression.”

“I've got band which is that direction, so I can drop you off if you want,” Matt offered. 

“What about you, Shiro?” Allura asked, “What class do you have?”

“Earth Science on the other side of the building,” he answered regretfully. 

“Oh,” she sighed, absently bringing a hand up to twist at her necklace, “Then I suppose I'll see you later.”

The movement didn't go unnoticed and Shiro felt his cheeks burn when he saw the tiny flowers peeking from the pendant twirling between her long fingers. 

“Y-yeah,” he squeaked before clearing his throat, “I mean, yeah, I’ll see you later.” 

Allura opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but decided against it and smiled instead. 

“Yeah bye, Tamagotchi!” Matt waved enthusiastically before bowing slightly to Allura, “After you, my lady.” 

Shiro rolled his eyes at his friend as he watched them go.

That night, when he finally got home from work, Shiro found himself staring down at the box on his crisply made bed. It was a stereotypical shoebox-of-memories filled with his most precious items, but also, he noticed, items that brought up the most painful memories. Looking through his box was like walking a gallery of his happiest moments and knowing what kind of shadow they'd fall in. It was heavy in a way that brought a smile to his face - sometimes even a soft chuckle- while tears brimmed his eyes. 

Here's where he kept old family photos taken back when dad was around and mom still smiled; the only two birthday and Christmas cards his father ever sent after he'd left; Jiji’s old watch Shiro had gotten just before he passed; tickets to Universal the summer his mom finally scraped up enough money to go for his 13th birthday; and at the bottom was his handwritten birthday card with a long black cord folded inside. 

Shiro carefully took it out and held it up so the light could shimmer through the small pendant of flowers. Shiro wore the necklace every second of everyday until about 4th grade when he had gotten into a fight and the bully snapped the chain and kicked the pendant in the dirt. His mom helped him fix it with just a black cord, but he was still afraid something might happen to it again so he decided to keep it safe with the birthday card. 

Truth be told, Shiro had forgotten about it completely until he saw Allura; so much for the “flower power”. Shiro let out a small breath of laughter as he cupped the pendant in his palm. After all these years, Allura remembered, she kept it and  _ wore _ it and Shiro felt giddy (and a little guilty) whenever he thought about the gleaming necklace hung round her long slender neck. 

It suited her, Matt had said her eyes were like lavender, but as Shiro studied the tiny buds he realized that, no, her eyes were not lavender, they were the exact color of a promise made long ago. They were Forget-me-not purple: striking and soft- just like her smile, her voice, her warmth. 

Shiro pulled the black cord over his head and clasped the tear shaped pendant where it hung just over his heart. He did miss her, and now that she was here again he was reminded of how deeply he loved her as a child. He smiled fondly at the thought a moment before turning scarlet red. 

Shit. How many times had he told her he loved her? How many times had they planned their wedding? How often had he pledged his undying devotion? 

Oh God. He was gonna be sick. What could Allura possibly think of him now? She seemed happy to see him and she  _ was  _ wearing the necklace, but that didn't mean she didn't think him a tad pathetic. Shiro certainly felt that way- he'd come a long way since she'd left, he was stronger and more sure of himself, but would she be able to see that or would she only see the little boy who followed her like a shadow?

Past Shiro had seriously screwed present Shiro; now who knew how long it would take to dig himself out of that kind of mortification. Shiro groaned and fell back on his bed, his hands smearing his cheeks as they ran down his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

The following weeks passed by in a whirlwind, and one thing became clear: Allura was pop _ u _ lar, which wasn’t exactly surprisingly seeing as she was drop dead gorgeous, foreign, smart, and incredibly sweet. Half the school was in love with her and Shiro hated the looks she got from most of them. Like hungry animals: ogling at her every move, but petty and jealous whenever she spoke to him, which had become quite often. 

Matt never missed an opportunity to invite her to join them and she was always happy to oblige. She and Shiro caught each other up in snippets. So far he had learned that she had to wear a uniform all through high school; her mom ended up having a little boy named Lance whom she loved very much; and they'd moved back because an executive position finally opened up for Alfor at this branch of the company. 

Shiro told her about Jiji and how Baba moved to the states after his funeral; he told her about how he joined the robotics club in 7th grade which was where he met Matt (here his friend inserted how useless Shiro was when it came to anything but actually building the bots); and how he was forced into an intense speech therapy program from 3rd-6th grade. He had started leaving earlier in the mornings on the days he had to work after school just so he could squeeze in a little more time with her. They'd sometimes help each other with last minute homework, or they'd play cards, but today they just sat and talked.

“Shiro,” Allura started just as he was taking a sip of his coffee, “have you ever had a girlfriend?” 

The boy beside her choked on his coffee and started coughing with tears welling in his eyes from the scalding bean juice. 

“I have  _ dOnuuttss _ !” Matt sang out as he seemingly appeared from thin air; he held an open box as if it were on display. Shiro was wheezing and Allura’s hand was patting his back while she looked up at Matt apologetically. Matt’s face contorted, “What did you do to him?”

“I don’t know,” she started, voice threaded with panic, “I just asked him if he’d ever had a girlfriend and he just started dying! What? What’s so funny?” 

Matt was doubled over, laughing so hard that no noise came out. When Shiro finally felt like the burning liquid was safely out of his lungs, he threw a donut from the dropped box at his friend. 

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” Matt started, wiping away a stream of joyous tears. 

“Don’t Matt,” Shiro warned. 

Allura looked between the boys with concern, “Don’t what? Is everything alright?” 

“Oh, Princess,” Matt sighed, “Tamagotchi here doesn’t really  _ talk  _ to anyone, let alone any girls.” 

Allura blinked, “What do you mean?”

“Well…” he drew out with a devious look in his eye.

“Matt…” Shiro growled.

“You could say he's been waiting for the,” Matt winked, “ _ right girl _ to come along.”

Dammit, Matt! Allura didn't need to know that he would always compare any girl he'd met to her. It'd come off as weird, especially since they hadn't seen each other in such a long time. Matt figured out who that mysterious standard was as soon as he asked Shiro about her the day after the hall incident. He, of course, thought it was awkward for sure, but that it was also sweet. And thus, he became their biggest shipper and Shiro became ever wary whenever he'd get that devious look in his eye. 

“Well then,” Allura tucked her hair behind her ear, looking at Shiro with a foreign expression, “what does your ‘perfect girl’ look like?” 

“Oh,” Matt smirked, “do you have a mir-” 

“Matt!” Shiro snapped, lips thinned into a sadistic smile, “You might want to start running.” 

The other boy recognized that glint in Shiro’s eyes and shuffled back, “Shoot.”

Shiro sprung to his feet to start after Matt, but was roughly pulled back by a firm hand on his arm. 

“Now wait just a minute,” Allura started, violently tugging Shiro back to his seat, “I was only asking a question and Matt was going to answer,” she scolded Shiro with raised eyebrow, “it’s not  _ his  _ fault you wouldn’t speak for yourself.” 

His cheeks burned as he shot Matt a glare, “It’s not that I  _ wouldn’t  _ speak for myself just that couldn’t because  _ someone else was talking for me _ .” 

Matt sighed, “Sorry, Shiro.” 

And he meant it, Shiro knew he did. It was early and Matt’s barely-there-filter was even worse before coffee kicked in, so Shiro was giving him the benefit of the doubt, but it was nice to hear him recognize that he had been toing a line. 

“That still doesn’t answer my question,” Allura pouted. 

Matt drew a quick line over his lips with his finger, letting his friend know that he was backing off for the time being, which, consequently left Shiro to his own devices. 

“Uhh…” he shot to his feet, “I need to go.”

Allura looked up at him with those bright doe eyes that made his heart skip, “Why?”

She wasn’ supposed to be asking questions, she was just supposed to let him leave! Shiro wasn’t prepared for this, “Umm, w-well, you see-”

“Didn’t Slav want to go over your last quiz with him,” Matt came to his aid. 

“R-right!” Shiro nodded, silently thanking Matt for providing him with an excuse. Then his face fell as he realized that it wasn’t actually an excuse- it was a reminder. Slav  _ had  _ asked him to come in before class to go over things, but he must have blocked the conversation out of his memory. Shiro made a whimpering sound as he grabbed his bag, “Right.”

“Don’t worry, Shiro,” Allura smiled, “I’m sure it’s nothing.” 

“Yeah man,” Matt clapped his shoulder, “we’ll see you at lunch!” 

Shiro only groaned. If he could  _ make  _ it to lunch. There was a 76% chance he would be in handcuffs by then for the gruesome murder of his Stats teacher. 

He reached Slav’s class in no time. The small man was at the board writing tirelessly and Shiro groaned internally. In truth he did need to see Slav about a quiz he'd flunked. Nothing in the class made sense and he didn't have a lot of time for a tutor, or spare cash to give. The man barely glanced up from the equations he scribbled down his writing mimicking his voice. Fast and exaggerated like every word ran from his mouth screaming the possibilities in life- hard to understand and oh so frustrating. 

“Takashi,” he addressed him finally turning from the board to look Shiro in the eye, “your performance on the test was one of the lowest in class. This is disappointing considering your reputation in this program. Tell me, are you even paying attention during the lectures?” 

Shiro felt his eye twitch. Yes he paid attention during the lectures- his notes were filled top to bottom with the incoherent theories the manic teacher jotted down faster than he could keep up. Truthfully, each page looked like a condensed conspiracy board- lines drawn through sections to connect separate thoughts and random circles throughout. Basically, it was a notebook of perfectly copied chaos. So to hear Slav imply that he  _ wasn't  _ paying attention- when he left each class with the onset of a migraine- made Shiro want to jump across the deck and wring the small man's throat. That 76% chance of becoming a murderer was rising like a thermometer in a pot of boiling water, and the rational part of Shiro’s brain thanked the heavens when the other students started trickling in. 

“I hate him,” Shiro loudly declared to his friends at lunch hours later. The trimmers of autumn could be seen in splashes of reds and yellows on the leaves; a soft breeze rustled them and, every so often, nipped at any exposed skin. Summer had  _ officially  _ ended, but despite the subtle advances of the new season, the sun still warmed the outside air. Thus, the trio took it upon themselves to soak in every last opportunity they'd have before true autumn settled in. 

“I admit he's…  _ eccentric _ ,” Allura started reasonably, shrugging her backpack from her shoulders as she sat beside Shiro, “but hating him takes an awful lot of energy.”   

“Then I will pour every ounce of hate I have into passing this class and flipping him off at graduation,” Shiro seethed. 

“I look forward to seeing that, Tamogatchi!”  Matt laughed as he ruffled Shiro's hair playfully on his way over to the concrete slab across from them, “But seriously, don't kill yourself trying to get even with a nut job.”

“You don't understand, the margins of my notebook are  _ filled  _ with notes that might as well be in a foreign language,” Shiro dug into his bag pulling out his notebook and handed it to his friends. “Does this look like I'm not paying attention?” 

The pair passed it around skimming lightly through the pages. Allura gave Shiro a sympathetic look while Matt held it up, turning it at all angles. 

“I don't know what you're talking about, man,” he started mockingly, “makes perfect sense to me.”

Allura smacked his arm on Shiro's behalf, “Don’t be rude.”

“Wait,” Shiro narrowed his eyes, “do  _ you  _ understand this crap?”

“Well…” she started tenderly, “the the organization is a bit hard to decipher, but the words aren't foreign.”

Shiro groaned into his hands, “Why am I so bad at this stuff?”

“Because you spent most of junior high falling asleep in math,” Matt unhelpfully droned. 

“ _ Thank you _ , Matt,” Shiro rolled his eyes, “I can always count on you to call me out."

“That's what I'm here for,” he winked.

“Hey, wait a minute,” Shiro accused, “Weren't you going to bring me your notes from last year?”

His friend nodded as he took a bite of his sandwich, “ ‘'ll br’ng ‘em t’mm’row.”

“Must you talk while you eat?” Allura asked, her lip curled with disgust. 

Matt shrugged and took another bite. Shiro chuckled as he heard Allura mutter something akin to ‘ _ bloody impossible _ ’ under her breath. 

Sun trickled through the changing leaves of the tree, casting a warm glow on Allura as she continued to look over his notes. With the wind dancing in her hair, Shiro felt six again watching her swing in the autumn breeze. Sure, he may have gotten the worst teacher in the world, but at least he had Allura again. 

The corner of his mouth twitched up as he redirected his attention for fear of being caught staring. However, looking away from her meant accidently looking directly at his other friend who quickly got a mischievous glint to his eye- one that reminded Shiro all too well of earlier in the morning. 

“Say, Allura?” Matt asked, casting his best friend a quick smirk. 

She looked up from Shiro's notebook, “Hm?”

“Did  _ you  _ take stats?”

“Yes, it was a requirement at my school.”

Matt nodded thoughtfully, “And how would you say you did?”

“I had the highest grade in the class.” Allura eyed him skeptically, “Why?”

“ _ Excellent _ ,” Matt muttered maniacally, low enough that only Shiro caught it. “So,” he started again nonchalantly, “I can't find my old notes-"

“You haven't even looked for them,” Shiro mumbled.

“- and, Shiro can confirm that I'm not the greatest tutor,” Matt continued reasonably, “so, I was thinking that maybe  _ you  _ could help him out. Ya know, so he doesn't completely fail.” 

“Your faith in my aptitude is overwhelming,” Shiro deadpanned while not so subtly glaring at his friend. 

Allura looked at Shiro, “Will there be anytime you can? I know you work and I-”

“He has Wednesdays, and Thursdays off every week for sure,” Matt cut in for him. “Though,” he cupped his chin, “Wednesday is dinner with Baba… BUT,” he snapped,  “that still leaves Thursday! Also, most of his shifts are short anyway, since he’s in school, so you’d probably be able to get together right after school and have a few hours before he has to go in!”

Allura blinked a couple times, trying to soak in everything Matt had rattled off so quickly. Meanwhile, Shiro pinched at the bridge of his nose. It wasn’t as though he did appreciate what his friend was trying to do, but did he have to make it obvious? Shiro was sure Allura could see straight through his tactics too, and, God what must she think about him? That he needed Matt to set up a study date for them? He couldn’t decide which was more humiliating- the fact that it was happening or the fact that he kinda  _ did  _ need Matt or it would probably never happen at all. 

“I can do Thursday after school,” Allura offered, smiling brightly.

Her soft voice shook Shiro out of his embarrassment, “Yeah?” His voice cracked, “I mean, y-yeah, sounds good.” 

Matt stifled a snort just as the bell rang. Allura waved them off as they parted ways. 

“You’re welcome, by the way,” Matt said once they were safely out of her earshot. 

Shiro scoffed, “For what? For making fun of me?”

“C’mon,” Matt bumped his shoulder, “for setting you up with your dream girl!”

The tips of Shiro's ears began to burn, “She’s not-"

“Nuh-huh,” Matt stopped him by clasping on to his arm, “don't even try finishing that lie to me, Tamagotchi. You are  _ smitten  _ my friend!”

Shiro rubbed at his neck, “I'm mean, yeah obviously I like her but-"

“No buts, Shiro.” Matt looked him square in the eyes, “You more than like her, and, honestly man, I think she likes you too.”

Shiro’s stomach flipped and heart rate picked up, “Really?” 

“Really. Homecoming’s coming up, you should see if she’ll be your date.” 

“I- I think that might be jumping the gun a little bit, don't you?” Shiro asked bashfully. 

Matt shook his head and patted his shoulder. “Just talk to her,” he replied simply before turning to class. 

Shiro couldn't focus on anything else the rest of the day; his mind ran in a reel of Allura as Matt's words echoed in his ears. She might like him too? Should he ask her out? If Matt was right and she did feel the same, then he should make a move before one of the beefhead jocks got the chance, right? 

Only, what if Matt was wrong? What if she rejected him? Things would never go back to normal. Shiro couldn't stand the thought of losing her all over again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A WILD LANCE APPEARS AND GETS A RANDOM MIDDLE NAME!   
> HE USES ANNOYING LITTLE BROTHER.... IT IS VERY EFFECTIVE...

Thursday came after what felt like seconds, but now it dragged. Shiro's anxiety reached new heights at the possibilities his mind came up with for why Allura would ditch him. Not an entirely impossible feat considering he took the bus and Allura drove. Plus she was perfect in every way and he was was… well, Shiro. 

The last bell finally blared through the school and he bulleted out of class, not even bothering to stop by his locker. He made a beeline for Allura’s Silver Hyundai waiting patiently by the locked door. Minutes dragged on and panic seized his heart but eventually he saw a shimmer of silver hair. 

Allura still walked with an air of purpose and it caught his eye from the time they were small. She glided into rooms like fresh air letting in a beam of sunlight; enchanting, graceful, angelic were all words to describe the sight but even they did not do it justice. 

“Do you have everything?” Allura asked Shiro when he made his way through the parking lot. Her smile was dazzlingly bright and made his heart skip. She pinched her brow together, “Shiro?”

“Huh?” Shiro shook his head and quickly realized he'd been staring, “Oh, yeah, um, what did you say?”

“Do you have everything?” She repeated with a playful chuckle. 

“Um y-yes,” Shiro’s cheeks flushed, looking down, “are you ready to go?”

“Yes I am,” she held up her keys and jangled them lightly with a big grin, “shall we?” 

Shiro’s heart melted in his chest, as he managed a nod. Allura popped the trunk placing her bag on the left side. She nodded to Shiro who slung his bag off setting it next to hers. She hummed in approval shutting the trunk. 

The car ride was full of more catching up. She talked about how she’d stayed in ballet until last year, spending summers at an academy for dance in Paris. Allura explained that she still loved it, but she couldn't deny her relief when she didn't make the cut to continue. 

“What about karate?” Shiro asked as she drove to the outskirts of the city.

Allura laughed, “Yes, well, I stayed in  _ that  _ until about junior high when mom gave me the option to pursue either that or ballet.”

Shiro hummed thoughtfully before clearing his throat, “How far did you make it?”

“All the way,” she smirked, “father and I still spar from time to time, and now that Lance is a bit older, I'm letting him practice on me.”

“Black belt, eh?” He let out a low whistle, “Impressive.”

She giggled as they turned a familiar corner, “Did you ever end up finding a dojo?”

Shiro snorted, “Are you kidding? I got into too many fights without one, and you know my mom, she got it in her head that actual classes would only encourage more violent behavior.” 

“Your mother's a dear,” she smiled fondly, “you'll have to invite me over to see her soon.”

“She'd love that,” he replied before returning his gaze to the passing world. It all looked so familiar- the twists in the road, dips of the small hills between cookie cutter houses, the dented stop sign they slowed to before taking another turn. “Did you move back into your old house?”

“No, we're a neighborhood over.”

“Arus Heights?” Shiro asked with raised eyebrows. 

Allura shrugged, “Father got a promotion.”

“That's a hell of a promotion.”

She rolled her eyes playfully as they turned into the gated community. The black iron bars were opened wide during the day which surprised Shiro as the drove through. The Alteans lived at the end of a cold cul-de-sac; their house was a two story white brick manor.

One of the more modest houses on the block, there was a large birch tree aflame with changing leaves and mostly pruned rose bushes lining the porch. Shiro could spot Allura’s bedroom as soon as they stepped out of the car- the sheer pink curtains stood out against the blue shutters of the upper right window. 

He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face with each step closer to the door. Shiro wondered how much her parents had changed, if they’d recognize him, if they’d welcome him just as warmly as they had before; Allura assured him that they’d been asking about him, and that alone made him anxious. Not anxious in a bad way, more a nervous excited kind of way. 

“Mum, dad, I’m home!” Allura announced as she opened the door. She motioned Shiro inside and pointed out the shoe rack. While he was peeling off his shoes, Allura pulled off his coat to hang up. As she did, a nerf dart shot through the air, hitting her right on the cheek. Shiro watched her snap her head to the side and send a deadly glare to the end of the hall. A snigger could be heard just around the corner, and Allura yelled, “Lance!” 

The snigger turned into full on laughter as they were bombarded with the rest of the nerf bullets in the clip. Shiro chuckled as he was failed to dodge a bullet to the head- the kid was a pretty good shot- but when he looked over at Allura, she resonated fury. The clip emptied and as the metaphorical dust settled, a boy in an oversized blue sweatshirt stood victorious at the end of the hall.

“Boom,” he smirked, “you’re  _ dead _ .”

Allura turned to Shiro and gave him an apologetic smile, “I’ll be right back,” she then bolting down the hall. “Get back her you little bugger!” 

Shiro snorted and followed. He cautiously peeked his head around the corner just in time to watch Allura trap her brother in a chokehold. 

“Al, let me go!” The boy whined.

“Not until you apologize.”

“For what? It was only a joke!”

“For going into my room.”

“It’s  _ my  _ gun!” Lance tried to squirm out of her hold.

She flexed her arm to stop him, “And it was in  _ my  _ room!”

“You said you were going to give it back to me last night!”

“That was before you threw the remote at my face!”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Allura’s mother started on her way into the kitchen, grocery bags in hand, “what is going on in here?” 

“Mum help me,” Lance started desperately, “she’s gone ment-”

Allura cut him off with her hand over his mouth, “Lance was just  _ apologizing  _ for invading my privacy by going into my room and for attacking us when we came in!”

Liana set the groceries on top of the island, “So that’s why you’ve wrestled him, your  _ 9 year old _ brother, into a choke hold?” 

“Well-”

“Let him go.”

Allura opened her mouth to protest then glanced over her mother’s shoulder to Shiro who was watching the scene in amusement. Her cheek flushed and she immediately let Lance go. The boy turned his head to stick out his tongue.

“Lance Rupert!” Liana snapped, the boy shrunk in on himself.

He smiled cautiously, “Yes, mum?”

“Did you go into your sister’s room?”

“She took my gun!”

“Did you go into her room?” Liana asked again, crossing her arms. 

Lance shifted his eyes, “Yes.”

“Apologize.” 

“But-” he started, but stopped when Liana raised an eyebrow. He sighed, “Sorry, Allura.”

“And for attacking us when we came in?” Allura smiled smugly.

Lance rolled his eyes, “Yeah, that too, I guess.” 

Liana nodded at her daughter, “And you too, young lady, for picking on him.” 

Shiro watched Allura bite the inside of her cheek before speaking to the boy who was tilting an ear toward her, “Sorry.”

“Thank you,” Liana sighed at her children, “Now, would you  _ please _ help me bring in the-” her eyes widened when she glanced at the stranger beside Allura, “Who is this?”

“It’s Allura’s  _ boyfriend _ ,” Lance mocked. 

“Really?” She turned to him fully to look him up and down.

“Mum,” Allura started, “don’t you recognize him?”

Liana’s eyes widened, “Shiro?”

“Um,” he waved awkwardly, “Heya Mrs. Altea.”

“Oh Shiro!” Line threw her arms around the teenager who hesitated a moment before returning the embrace. 

“Let me take a look at you,” she sniffled as she pulled him back, hands still tightly clasped on his shoulders. Liana’s eyes were red and wet above her wide grin. She grabbed his jaw and turned his face to either side- much like her daughter did that first day of school. “My my, I hardly recognized you. You’ve gotten so big!” She looked over her shoulder to Allura, “You forgot to mention how  _ handsome _ he is.”

Allura buried her face in her hands, “ _ Mum! _ ” 

Shiro felt his cheeks burn as he smiled sheepishly, “Um, th-thank you? Mrs. Altea, would you like some help bringing the rest of those groceries in?” 

“Hm? Oh, yes, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Shiro straightened back up once she let him go, “Not at all.” 

“Lance,” Liana looked at her son seriously, “why don’t you go help him.”

Lance groaned before begrudgingly walking to the garage, “Yes, mum.”

Once the groceries had been brought in and sorted between the pantry and the fridge, Allura tugged on Shiro’s hand, pulling him toward the stairs. 

“Now where are you two going?” Liana asked suspiciously. 

Allura turned on her heel, pulling Shiro’s hand behind her, “To my room.”

Her mother crossed her arms, “Why?”

“To study…”

Liana hummed thoughtfully through pursed lips, “Shiro, you know I love you, but I would feel more comfortable if you’d work on your homework at the table in the dining room.”

“Mum, seriously?” 

“Of course Mrs. Altea I wouldn't mind at all,” Shiro gave Allura’s hand a light squeeze offering her a soft smile. Her lips pursed, but she relented allowing him to guide her back down the stairs. 

Shiro hadn't been in this nice a house for a long time. The walls adorned with family pictures documenting their lives. The walls themselves a soft pink with sky blue trimmings, the furniture oversized off white couches framing around a large family TV. The kitchen was off to the right side of the living room leading deeper into the warm smells of vanilla and bites of cinnamon. He never really looked at interior design magazines but from the few pictures he'd seen he imagined the Alteas’ house was more than worthy of a feature. 

The kitchen wall had been halved to make a breakfast bar that led into the living room. Four tall wooden stools with blue cushioned seats beckoned him and he looked to Allura. She nodded slipping her bag off her shoulder tossing it gently under the chair. Shiro set his bag on the counter unloading his notebook, calculator, and a pencil before his backpack joined hers on the floor. 

“So,” Allura started as she slipped on the stool beside him, “what are you having the most trouble with?” 

Shiro flipped open his notebook to the first page and sighed heavily. “Honestly, it might be easier to tell you what I'm  _ not _ struggling with.”  

“Well then,” she smiled, encouragingly clasping onto the hand resting on his notebook, “start wherever is easiest. We go at your pace.” 

Shiro felt his cheeks burning as he glanced between their hands and her eyes. He saw her catch her breath before she pulled her hand away and broke eye contact. Shiro's heart was beating in his ears and his mouth felt like cotton, but he felt like he had to say  _ something _ . He took a deep, bracing breath and opened his mouth, but was cut off by a low hum on his other side. 

“Wooow,” Lance started, standing on his tiptoes to rest his cheeks between his palms and his elbows on the bar, “you're both so red, you look like a couple of tomatoes.” 

“Shove off,” Allura snapped.

Shiro stared a hole through his notebook as the boy hopped on the stool beside him. 

“You guys studying  _ chemistry _ ?” Lance wriggled his eyebrows suggestively earning a groan from Allura. 

“Er-" Shiro tried again to speak but found that he couldn't. 

“Get out of here you brat,” Allura drawled dangerously. She leaned back to glare at her sibling who, to his credit, leveled a mischievous smirk. 

“Why, big sister?” Lance started with over exaggerated puppy dog eyes, “I need help with homework  _ too _ .” 

Shiro saw murder flash in Allura’s eyes and felt it could be a real possibility if he didn't step in.

“Why don't we help Lance with his homework real fast and then we can work on mine?” he suggested. Allura’s gaze shifted slightly so he continued, “His homework can't be too hard, between the two of I'm sure we'll be done in no time.” 

Shiro smiled lightly and Allura seemed to be mulling it over. Lance flashed her a toothy grin and her face soured. 

“Alright Lance,” Allura sighed, “we'll help you and then you bugger off, clear?” 

“Crystal,” Lance placed his notebook next to Shiro’s. He looked him up and down and snorted, “She is  _ so _ out of your league.”

“Lance!” Allura leaned past Shiro leveling her face with her devilish brother, “I will put worms in your bed so help me.” 

Lance gasped hand coming to his chest and eyes wide in shock, “Heartless minger.” 

“Wanker,” she growled. 

“Children!” Liana breezed into the kitchen, her eyes set and mouth pursed. The Altea children looked away chins up lips out and proud. Liana sighed, giving Shiro an apologetic glance, “You two need to stop going for each other's throats, Shiro isn't here to see you two fight.”

“Sorry mum,” the pair said in unison. 

Liana sighed running a hand through her silver hair, “I'm making dinner, Shiro what would you like? I can make a pot roast or some meatloaf if you'd like.” 

“Um meatloaf sounds good,” Shiro offered shyly scratching behind his ear. Liana nodded with a smile starting on dinner within feet of the warring siblings. Shiro decided to stay in the middle hoping to keep them both somewhat civil. 

Lance's homework brought Shiro back to dark memories of trying to learn fractions. Allura was an excellent teacher, patiently explaining to Lance how to make common denominators and divide them. Lance was attentive and listened under the watch of their mother, soon his homework was done and he was called into the kitchen to help prep vegetables. 

“Alright next is Shiro,” Allura clapped her hands together, smiling warmly at the boy by her side. Lance snorted as he cut celery but said nothing, earning a passing glare. 

“Right well,” Shiro sighed, “I guess I don't understand what he's trying to say when he starts rambling about probabilities and everything else that follows.” 

Allura paused for a second before launching in, “From what you've written in your notes it looks like he's concerned with situational possibilities, like this one,” she tapped the statistics of getting hit by a bus versus a car. “Statistics is about using numerical data to understand the chances of things happening in the world based on concrete facts. It's a fact that there's more cars than busses therefore the possibility of being hit by a car should be higher, but to find it out we have to take the amount of cars in a smaller population.” 

Shiro felt gears connect in his brain as she continued guiding him through each step patiently. The next few problems were easier with Allura guiding him when he got stuck. As time went on, her hands lingered on his shoulders longer and she drew closer. Shiro smelled the sweet lavender again and his heart raced. He wanted to hold her hand just so he could feel the warmth.

When dinner finished Shiro and Allura set the table with purple China trimmed with Forget Me Nots. Liana bragged how Allura had made them for a pottery class back in Paris, causing both teens to blush. Allura reached up to fiddle with the pendant earning a shit eating grin from Lance. 

“Hey Shiro, do you got one of those?” The boy asked with a sly look, “Allura says that pendant is a reminder if someone she lo-” 

Allura turned on her heel as quick as a flash, “LANCE!” 

“Stop teasing your sister, Lance.” Alfor’s booming voice cut through the room as he quickly yanked at his son's ear. 

The boy pouted and rubbed at his ear, grumbling, “It was just a question.” 

“Shiro!” Alfor turned to clap the teenager's shoulder. “It's been a long time!”

“It has been sir,” Shiro smiled, shaking Alfor’s offered hand. 

“Firm grip as always,” Alfor grinned approvingly.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Oh come now,” he clapped a hand on his shoulder, “there's no need to be so formal, Shiro; you're family!” 

Shiro felt a lump in his throat. He nodded not trusting his voice not to crack, Alfor clapped his shoulder again, then released going to kiss Liana hello. It looked nice their picturesque family and Shiro felt bitterness and longing. He truly loathed his father for hurting his mom and taking away her smile. He looked at Allura who caught his eye giving him a worried glance. Shiro suddenly remembered the promise he made to himself so long ago, and solidified it in his heart; he would do everything in his power to make sure Allura never saw that kind of heartache. 

Dinner was a loud affair with the family going through their days. Lance told the story of a new kid in the class with a stupid mullet who had picked a fight with him at lunch during basketball. 

“Smug jerk didn't even acknowledge his score like he was too  _ cool _ to care. Next lunch, though, I'm going to rub his stupid face in the dirt,” Lance announced, proudly taking a big bite of meatloaf. Liana clicked her tongue disapprovingly at Lance, causing the boy to slow his bites. 

“Lance,” she scolded, “you should know that fighting with someone does not solve anything. If you don't like him you don't have to play with him.” 

Lance muttered that sounded an awful lot like  _ ‘he still deserves it’ _ through his meatloaf. Liana shook her head looking to Shiro. 

“What about you Shiro?” She asked, “Anything new since last time we saw you? How's Ami?” 

“My mom's doing okay,” he started hesitantly. It wasn't a lie, his mother was okay, she really was, but she’d changed a lot since they left and Shiro didn’t really know how to express that. So, he simply opted not to. “Still working a lot, but, uh, she got a promotion a couple years ago.”

“Good for her!” Liana smiled widely.

Alfor tipped his glass, “I'm sure it was well earned!”

Shiro nodded, “If you ask me it was a little late, but, man, you should see that corner office!” 

Alfor laughed, “What about you? Allura tells me you've got a job.” 

“Um, yeah,” he scratched at his cheek, “I work at Dominos as a cook.”

“Goodman,” Alfor radiated pride in his eyes soft. “It's better to work than to laze about all day.”

Shiro felt his eyes burn but he swallowed back the sensation trying to keep his composure. He hated these kinds of dinners usually for being a remainder of what he scarcely remembered: a happy family. 

Dinner finally ended, which Shiro felt thankful for as he helped clear plates. 

“Shiro you don't need to worry,” Liana said but he instantly took the plate in front of her. 

He smiled, “The least I can do is help clean up after you cooked.” 

Liana smiled at Allura and nodded in his direction, “He's still my favorite.” 

Liana laughed at Allura’s undignified yelp of ‘mum’. Allura took the plates from Shiro and loaded them into the dishwasher quickly. 

Somehow they managed to work their way through Slav’s ridiculous assignment with minimal snooze breaks. Lance tried cutting in but got bored and bounded off to do some target practice. After having his help rejected by one stern glare from his daughter, Alfor excused himself to his study, Liana joined him after casually setting two tall glasses of chocolate milk in front of the teens. Allura hardly stifled a chuckle when Shiro gave himself a milk mustache. 

“What?” He asked, watching her shoulders shake as she covered her mouth with her fingers. 

At his curious puppy-eyed face, Allura couldn’t hold back a soft giggle. 

He frowned at his notebook, “I messed something up, didn't I?”

“Oh God, Shiro, no!” She shook her head. “There just a bit-" she giggled as he furrowed his brow, “um,” her fingers twitched toward his face, “let me just...” 

Shiro jolted slightly when she leaned closer, her warm finger swiping gently just above his lips. He felt the cool milk slide with it and suddenly embarrassment washed over him. 

“There,” Allura smiled sweetly, eyes soft and searching as her face still invaded his air.

“Um,” his mouth felt very dry as he stared back, “th-thanks.”

She hummed in response, eyes hooding themselves as Shiro glanced quickly at her curved lips. They leaned closer into each other, her hand rested on his shoulder as they each tilted their heads ever so slightly. Shiro felt his heart pounding wildly in his chest, his lungs stopped working as soon as he felt Allura's warm breath fan across his lips just as they-

“You guys gonna kiss?” Lance asked quietly as he popped out of nowhere. The kid was smirking mischiveously as Allura yelped and Shiro jolted back rigidly. 

“ _ LANCE! _ ” Allura shouted as her brother quickly scurried out of reach, laughing maniacally all the way. In the blink of an eye she was out of her seat and chasing after the boy. 

Shiro sat, staring blankly at the baby blue washed cabinets in front of him. Had that really just happened? He was  _ this  _ close to kissing the girl of his dreams! 

Was Matt actually right about this one? Did she like him too? Or was she just caught up in the moment? 

What now?

He didn't pay attention to how long he zoned out for, just absently listened to the two siblings argue somewhere far off in the house (he vaguely remembered hearing people running down stairs?). Then suddenly the sounds stopped and a single set of footsteps calmly resonated back up the stairs. Shiro turned his attention to the person when the door to the basement creaked closed. 

Allura shook back her hair and sighed, “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“What happened?” Shiro asked. 

“Well,” she started coyly as she stalked back toward the kitchen, clapping her hands lazily in front of her, “let's just say he won't be bothering us any time soon.”

A shiver ran down Shiro's spine, picturing the last time he witnessed her fury. 

Poor poor kid. 

Allura stopped just short of her spot, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking at him nervously. Nerves ate away at Shiro as he noticed a fresh dusting of pink on her cheeks. 

“So-” she started but was promptly cut off by the sound of Shiro’s phone vibrating on the counter top. 

It was his mom, so he mouthed his apologies to Allura and answered. It was a short  _ ‘where are you/ when will you be home _ ’ conversation that ended in  _ ‘yes, I know, okay, mom- yeah, got it- I love you too!’  _

Allura snickered when he hung up. 

“Sorry,” Shiro slid out of his chair and started packing his things, “but I should probably head home.” 

Allura nodded then turned to the study to let her parents know they were leaving. 

The ride home was tense and comfortable at the same time. Shiro felt like crawling out of his skin with how his nerves were buzzing, yet the last thing he wanted was to leave her. In the end, however, Shiro was dropped off outside of their unit. Allura hinted that she'd love to come in and see Ami, but the sentence was interrupted by her phone blaring to life. 

It was with an apologetic smile that she turned to him, “Tell your mum hello for me!” 

Shiro nodded, door cracked but still unwilling to get out just yet. “I will.”

Allura chewed at her lower lip a moment before quickly closing the distance between them. Shiro's eyes widened the moment he felt her soft lips on his cheek. He felt himself turn red from head to toe when she pulled back. 

“Goodnight, Shiro,” she said softly. 

“Y-yeah,” he nodded absently as he slowly slid out of the passenger seat, “you- you too.”

Allura smiled at him sweetly through the window as he closed the door. Heart hammering in his ears as he watched her drive away, Shiro gingerly brushed his finger over the burning spot left by her lips. 

“Goodnight, Allura.”


End file.
